Drunk or bad choice
by GeorgiaGinger
Summary: Is Kakashi drunk or has he made a really bad choice. YAOI. KakaSasu


a/n: Just a quick one shot story. I don't own any of the people mentioned in this.

It was late at night and Sasuke was on his way home when he saw Kakashi-sensei sitting on a bench in the park, he also had something in his hand but Sasuke couldn't see what it was. Sasuke walk over to his sensei "Hey Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi turned his head to see Sasuke walking over to him, and whatever was in his hand he threw in to the trash. "Hi Sasuke." Sasuke sat down on the bench next to his sensei and turned his head up to look at his face; or at least what was visible of his face, Sasuke noticed that Kakashi was a little red and his eye was lazily open. "Are you ok, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Never better, and stop calling me sensei, right now I'm not teaching so I'm not sensei." Kakashi sounded different, like he was less controlled, he was also sitting differently from his usual position, legs apart and arms draped over the back of the bench, plus his left arm was going around Sasuke's back. "If you say you're ok. But you really don't look it." Sasuke got up to leave but as soon as he was on his feet he was pulled back down into Kakashi lap.

"What's the rush Sasuke; sit with me for a while." Kakashi had pulled Sasuke right into his lap, holding him to his chest gently. '_Right something is deftly up with sensei and is that sake I smell?' _Sasuke thought to himself, "Kakashi have you been drinking and let go I have to go home?"

"Maybe I've been drinking but so what I'm aloud, and don't worry you won't be late home." Kakashi had moved one hand down to the hem of Sasuke's top, he started to sneak his hand inside Sasuke's top and up his chest, but was stop when Sasuke grabbed his hand. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Sasuke shouted so people could hear but no one was around.

"Oh come on Sasuke no one's around, so let's have a little fun." Kakashi pulled his hand out and took hold of Sasuke's thighs with both his hands and moved Sasuke so he was straddling him,"Kakashi knock it off and let me go!" Sasuke shouted again.

"Come on Sasuke you know you want to." Kakashi's hand move around to grab Sasuke's butt, which also pushed him closer to Kakashi's arousal, Sasuke had to put his hands on Kakashi's shoulders to stop him getting any closer. "I DON'T! GET OFF ME!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could but he was actually tempted. Kakashi made no move to let go of the boy, instead he moved one of his hands around and on to the inside of Sasuke's thigh.

"Oh Sasuke no one is going to hear you," Kakashi moved his hand up the inside on Sasuke's thigh till it reach the boys erection "and Sasuke you do want this, I can tell by this," Kakashi started to rub the erection "now be a good boy and stop shouting." Kakashi slipped his hand inside Sasuke's shorts and boxers and grabbed to boy's erection and slowly started to pump it getting faster and faster.

Sasuke let out a small moan and closed his eyes and as Kakashi got faster, his grip on Kakashi's shoulders got tighter and the moans became bigger and louder. "That's it Sasuke be a good boy." Before Sasuke could shout out he was silenced by Kakashi's lips on his, Kakashi's tongue pushed its way into Sasuke's mouth (He had taken his mask off.), exploring the moist cavern, their tongues twirled and explored the tastes of the other, while Kakashi worked harder and faster on the prize in his hand, Sasuke moaning into Kakashi's mouth; feeling himself get higher and closer to the edge.

Kakashi was the one to break the kiss. "Wait Kakashi...*moan*...please stop."

"I thought you liked it Sasuke?"

"Just...*moan*...stop please." Kakashi reluctantly pulled his hand away and just stared at him wondering why he had asked him to stop. "Not here, somewhere more private please." Sasuke said with puppy dog eyes.

"Why should I when I could have you right here and know?"

Sasuke leaned forward so his mouth was by Kakashi's ear and whispered "Because if you do, I'll do something special for you and I'm sure you'd like it." Kakashi was frozen and excited at the same time. Sasuke got off Kakashi's lap and slowly, ever so slowly walk in to a small forest behind where he had been sitting. Kakashi chased after the boy and found him leaning up agents a tree.

"Ok Sasuke it's more private know what's my treat?" Kakashi was eager to find out what Sasuke was going to do. "Just close your eyes and lean back on this tree." Sasuke walk forward off the tree so Kakashi could take his place.

"Ok my eyes are closed so give it to me already."

"Fine." Sasuke walk forward so he was right in front of Kakashi and knelt down. Kakashi felt his trousers and boxers move down his body revealing his 11 inch length. Sasuke took a gentle hold of it and kissed the head then lick it up and down, and then took it into his mouth sucking it slow at first then getting harder and faster.

As he got faster Kakashi began to pant, feeling the wet tongue on his firm length "Ooh Sasuke." He put his hands on the back of Sasuke's head, pushing it even more on to his dick. Kakashi's head fell back onto the tree eyes still closed and panting heavily, he was getting closer and closer to the edge "I can't...hold it...anymore." He came into Sasuke's mouth.

The taste was salty and he swallowed all of it, he moved his head off Kakashi's dick licking up as he lifted his head up to see Kakashi. "How was that _sensei_?" Sasuke licked his lips as he stood up, pulling up Kakashi's boxers and trousers. Kakashi couldn't speak he was still was trying to get his breath back. '_Ha-ha that did it; know time to go I think_.' Sasuke thought to himself and started to walk away, but he didn't get far.

"Ohh, we're not finished yet Sasuke." Kakashi had grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and there was a huge smirk on his face. "So come back here." Sasuke was pulled back and was pinned to the tree Kakashi had been leaning up. His back was to Kakashi. "You made me come know time for me to make you scream."

Kakashi's hand slid down Sasuke's body, into his shorts and boxers again and started to slowly rub the boy's length and with his other hand first with his teeth he pulled off his glove. He held a finger to Sasuke's lips "Suck."

Sasuke took the finger and sucked it, Kakashi took it back when it was slippery and slid his hand into the back of Sasuke's shorts and boxers and slowly inserted it into Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke's eyes where shut tightly.

"AGHH, IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT!"

"Oh Sasuke this is just my finger and the pain will pass." Kakashi pushed his finger in deeper till it wouldn't go in any more, and slowly moved it out then back in, over and over repeating this.

"Ka...kashi" Sasuke was started to like it, Kakashi put another finger in Sasuke and started to scissor him. "Aghh...umm" Sasuke wasn't screaming for him to stop anymore but was letting out loud moans of pleasure, which turned Kakashi on even more. Soon the jounin couldn't take it anymore; he slowly pulled out his fingers and pushed his member into Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as the pain came but soon was gone and he was left with pleasure, Kakashi push himself deeper inside Sasuke and got in return moans of pleasure from the genin, Kakashi pushed till he was all the way in. "I'm going to start moving." Kakashi whispered into Sasuke's ear and then slowly pulled himself half way out, then pushed back in with force; he repeated this action over and over again.

"Ka...kashi...uhmm...faster ple...please" Sasuke managed to get that out in between moans. Kakashi followed his orders and moved faster and kept gaining speed with each thrust.

"This what you...want Sasuke?" Kakashi said in a way that made Sasuke have to say yes.

"Uhmm...y...ye...yes...uhmm," Sasuke mange to say, "har...harder sensei." Kakashi did as asked and started thrusting harder, nearly slamming him into the tree.

(_If I'd have now Sasuke was this naughty...)_ Kakashi thought as he came closer to the edge again. Kakashi felt Sasuke tighten around him as he came closer to his release.

"I'm...going to..." Sasuke was panting, moaning as he was on the edge.

"Go on Sasuke, come for me." Kakashi whispered in to the boy's ear, unable to keep the smirk off his face. Sasuke found his release and so did Kakashi, they both came, Kakashi inside Sasuke, and Sasuke came all over the tree.

Kakashi pulled out of Sasuke and pulled up his boxers and trousers, he also covered the boys lower body, Sasuke was still panting and could only stand up by leaning on the tree, Kakashi pick up the boy and transported them to the Uchia compound.

They were in the middle of the compound and everyone was in bed, Kakashi set Sasuke, who had fallen asleep in Kakashi's arms, down on a bench and leant down and whispered in Sasuke's ear "I'm sorry Sasuke, I truly am sorry." With that Kakashi transported home, feeling regretful that he hadn't stopped himself.


End file.
